A First Time for Everything
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: As Lulu walks down the isle on her wedding day, she remembers the day she first met her groom...Lugan


**Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own anything**

**A First Time For Everything**

Lulu couldn't believe she got this lucky. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She thought about how it all started as she walked down the aisle.

_3 years ago…_

_Lulu couldn't help but laugh as she ran to the docks. She always loved to pull Maxie's chain because she never knew how she would react. This time Maxie was beyond pissed. Lulu had decided she wanted to take a little joyride, and decided she wanted to use Maxie's brand new car to do it. Lulu wasn't watching where she was going because she was looking over her shoulder to see how far behind they were. She stumbled a bit when she bumped into something solid._

"Whoa, hey whats your hurry?" the man asked

Lulu looked up and was in awe of the man that stood in front of her "Uh…."was all she managed to say

The man smirked and immediately Lulu felt weak in the knees "The name's Logan Hayes" he said

"Lulu, get back here with my car keys" they heard in the distance

Lulu looked over her shoulder and Logan smiled "So I take it your name's Lulu?"  
Lulu nodded "…and you stole a car?" Logan said clearly amused

"Um…not yet" Lulu said and he laughed, Lulu couldn't help but smile

"Lulu, I swear when I get my hands on you…" they heard, it was getting real close

Lulu did the first thing she could think of, she pulled Logan in front of her so she was hidden

"What, you don't want to get caught?" he asked with that smirk again

"Shh" Lulu said looking up at him

She couldn't help but think he was within kissing distance. She knew she shouldn't be thinking that way because she didn't even know him. But at the moment, Lulu didn't care and it seems neither did Logan because he started to lean in. Lulu couldn't take it anymore and closed the gap between them. The kiss started off soft and slow, but quickly turned more intense.

"Ugh, where the hell did she go?" Maxie asked "I could have sworn she came down here"

"I know, I saw her to" Georgie said "She has to be around here somewhere"

"I can't believe her" Maxie groaned "Why would she steal my keys?"

"Um lets think about that" Georgie smiled "You make an easy target"

Maxie gasped "Is that any way to talk to your sister?"

"Yes" Georgie nodded

"Ugh" Maxie said

Georgie laughed, Lulu sure did know how to push Maxie's buttons "Hey Maxie, where'd you park your car?"

"Behind Kelly's" Maxie said

"Well then, lets go there, she'll show up eventually" Georgie said

"Oh alright" Maxie said and the two of them left towards Kelly's

Logan pulled back from Lulu breathless "They're gone" he panted

"I know" Lulu said then she wrapped her arms back around his neck, kissing him again

When she realized what she was doing, she pulled back and pushed him away.

"I…um…sorry" she said then she took off, leaving Logan standing there speechless

'I guess this town won't be so bad after all' he thought to himself

Lulu walked into Kelly's and stopped in her tracks when she saw Maxie

"Lulu" she screeched "Give me back my car keys"

Lulu didn't even hesitate, she just gave Maxie the keys and took a seat at the table beside Georgie.

"Hey Lulu, are you alright?" Georgie asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lulu said

Before Georgie could reply Logan walked in and took a seat at the counter. Lulu had to bite her lip to keep from smiling, Georgie of course noticed this.

"Are you serious Lulu? That guy?" Georgie said giving Lulu a weird look

"What?" Lulu asked still in a daze

"He's a player" Georgie said rolling her eyes

"Huh?" Lulu said

Georgie sighed "I'm saying he's a player, he's new in town and already I saw him making out with some girl on the docks"

"What? When?" Lulu asked still in a daze

"When me and Maxie were looking for you" Georgie said

"Oh, ok" Lulu said as she quickly stole another glace at Logan

Georgie eyed her suspiciously, then her eyes widened "Oh my god it was you?!"

"Uh, well I didn't want you to find me" Lulu said quietly

"So you hid behind his lips?" Georgie said then giggled

"Shut up" Lulu said embarrassed

Lulu couldn't help but look at Logan again, but this time he caught her looking at him. He smirked and gave her a wink. Lulu immediately turned away, she was sure she was beat red. No one has ever affected her the way he does, and she doesn't even know him.

"Somebody's love struck" Georgie said in a sing-song whisper that only Lulu could hear

"What?" Lulu shouted then covered her mouth causing everyone in the diner to look her way, making Lulu slide down in her chair

Georgie couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, this earned her a glare from Lulu

"I'm leaving" Lulu said, and got up and left

Lulu went to the docks and sat on the bench, she didn't think she'd ever been that embarrassed before in her life. Her phone buzzed in her pocket

_**Lulu, I'm sorry…please don't be mad – Georgie**___

Lulu smiled

_**Don't worry, I'm not mad – Lulu**___

Her phone buzzed again, but she didn't recognize the number

_**Still embarrassed?**___

She replied back

_**Who is this? – Lulu**___

She waited and finally her phone buzzed again

_**Logan. So how 'bout a date? – Logan**___

Her eyes widened…right away she knew

_**Georgie, I'm gonna KILL you! – Lulu**___

_**Aw Lu, come on he asked 4 ur number and who am I to refuse lol – Georgie**___

_**Hate u! – Lulu**___

_**Luv me! Have fun and play safe – Georgie**___

Lulu didn't answer back. She just decided to look out at the water, hoping it would calm her down

"So how 'bout that date?" she heard someone say

Lulu jumped, she looked up and saw Logan

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he smiled

"How…how did you know I was here?" she stuttered

"Your friend said you like to come to the docks, so I thought I'd take a chance" he smirked "looks like it paid off"

"What do you want?" she asked

Logan smiled "I already told you, a date" he said sitting next to her "So what do ya say?"

"Why do you want to go out with me?" she asked

Logan smiled at her question "Because, darlin' you're the most beautiful person in this town"

"What do you know" she said blushing "You're new here"

"Yeah I am" he said with a genuine smile "But you're still pretty darn beautiful"

"Um…if I agree to go on a date with you…then will you shut up?" she asked half joking

She knew she wasn't going to be able to resist his southern charm too much longer, that both scared and excited her. Logan tilted her chin so she was looking at him

"Maybe" he said just inches away from her lips "But don't count on it"

Logan brushed her lips lightly with his, she closed her eyes and just like that he was gone, leaving Lulu stunned

What was it about this man that made her throw every rational thought out the window. He was just so…she didn't know how to describe it. Wait…did she just agree to a date???

Lulu walked home, still in a daze. For the second time that day she asked herself 'How can someone I barely know affect me so much?'.

Once in the house Lulu shouts "Mom I'm home" then she heads up to her room. As soon as she lies down on her bed, her phone rings so she answers it "Hello?"

"Hey, tomorrow night at 8, meet me at Kelly's and don't wear anything too fancy" Logan said then he hung up

"Logan? Hello?" she said then realized that he hung up so she closed her phone.

She looked up to see her mom smiling in the doorway

"And who might Logan be?" Laura asked

"Um…just a guy" Lulu said quietly

"And do you happen to like this guy?" Laura asked still smiling

"Mom…" Lulu said with a tone

"What, Lulu a mother needs to know these things" Laura said innocently

"Fine…I have a date with him tomorrow night" Lulu said, still finding it unbelievable

"You do? Well I'm happy for you sweetie" Laura said sweetly

Logan was sitting at a table at Kelly's waiting for Lulu to show up for their date. He wasn't sure she'd show, but he hoped she would. He heard the chimes ring and looked up, amazed at the beauty that walked through the door. She just wore a light blue t shirt with AC/DC printed on it and jeans that fit her every curve. He was in awe at how something so simple could look so…amazing as she made her way over to him.

"So are we going to do this date thing or are you just gonna stare all day?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts

"Huh?" he said "Oh yeah, lets go"

Logan saw her eyes light up as they arrived a Jake's, so he knew he made a good choice

"I didn't take you for the fancy schmancy type, hope you don't mind" he said as they walked inside

"Well you thought right" she smiled brightly "Now I can kick your ass at pool"

"Oh you think so?" he laughed "Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we?" she laughed "Just so you know, I'm quite the hustler…just thought you should know that before you bet anything on the game" he smirked

"Wow, you're cocky" Lulu said "But guess what, it just so happens that I'm the Minnesota Fats of Port Charles"

Logan smirked again "Now who's being cocky?"

"Shut up and break" Lulu said trying to hold back a smile

After a while, Lulu's mouth dropped. Hustler is right, Logan had easily won the game.

He smiled at her "Now what was it you were saying?"

"Oh shut up" she said hitting him playfully in the arm "No need to rub it in"

Logan put his arm around her shoulder, Lulu's whole body tingled at his touch "All part of being a winner sweetheart"

Lulu glared at him although she was very amused

"What I was honest from the start" he said "I told you what a hustler I can be"

They sat at the bar and ordered some wings and a couple of beer. After they were done Logan spoke up.

Logan looked at Lulu "Wait till you see what else I have planned"

"There's more?" Lulu said shocked

"Of course there is" he said "Now come on"

When they got to the next stop, it was completely dark, except for the flashlight Logan had.

"Where are we?" Lulu asked

"Vista Point" he said

"Wow really?" she said excited

Logan smiled at her cuteness "Yeah…you sound excited"

"Of course I am, I always wanted to come up here but I never got the chance" she said

"Well, I guess I made a good choice…again" he smirked

Lulu just rolled her eyes

"So, you ready for the hike?" Logan asked

"What? Hike?" Lulu said "Are you crazy, hiking in the dark?"

"Well, I guess I'm crazy then" he said "Because that's exactly what we're doing…unless you're too scared"

"I'm not scared…it's just…well" she said

"Hey, don't worry" he said laughing "I'll protect you from any bigfoots…trust me"

She laughed and nodded. Oddly enough she did trust him, which was weird for her because she usually had a hard time trusting people. But even though she barely knew him…it just came naturally.

After about a twenty minute hike, Logan stopped. "Alright, we're here" he said

Lulu sighed at the sight of the city lights below "It's beautiful Logan…how'd you find this place?"

Logan shrugged "I like to go on hikes, so I guess I just stumbled upon it" he smiled

Logan sat down on the ground and Lulu sat beside him. They talked about everything from their likes and dislikes to their families. Lulu learned that Logan came to Port Charles to find his dad but he didn't know his name, that he was in the army and that he likes shows like American Chopper. Logan learned that Lulu lived with her mom, that her dad was always off on some adventure and was never around, she has two brothers and that she absolutely can't stand chick flicks.

After a while they sat in a comfortable silence until Lulu sees a shooting star

"Wow, that has to be the most amazing thing I ever saw" she said excitedly "What's the most amazing thing you ever saw?" she asked him

He smiled at her placing his hand on her cheek "You", then he leaned in and kissed her

Lulu smiled at the memory of how they met and their first date as she walked down the aisle to the man she loves with all her heart. When they both said 'I do' she smiled brighter than she ever had before. Father Coates barely had enough time to say 'you may now kiss the bride' before Logan leaned in and kissed her. The world around them disappeared, it was just them. Once they broke the kiss everyone cheered for the happy couple.

After the reception, Logan and Lulu went back to their apartment. They weren't leaving for their honeymoon for a couple days. Lulu went to walk in but Logan stopped her at the door.

"What?" she smiled

She screamed happily when she felt herself being swept off her feet and into Logan's arms.

"I thought we'd be traditional for once" he smiled as he carried her through the door

Lulu kissed him passionately and once she broke the kiss, she smiled "I love you Logan Hayes"

Logan smiled back at her "I love you too Lulu Hayes"

Logan then carried her into their bedroom to celebrate. They both never thought they'd ever find love, but ever since that day on the docks they've been inseparable. There was a first time for everything. They were both happier than they ever thought possible.

_the end_


End file.
